


A nice prize to claim

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Bounty Hunters (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Kinktober Day 4 - Incest, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: After winning their fencing match, Webb is ready to claim his prize.
Relationships: Keegan Sherman/Webb Sherman
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949383
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A nice prize to claim

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 yay. This fandom has not enough fics; plus what ship is better to use for the incest prompt than two Bradleys? XD

"Am I interrupting you?" Webb said when he entered the bedroom. 

Keegan was just getting undressed, his beautiful torso on display for his brother to see. He was sweaty from their round of fencing he had just lost, the white suit pooling around his hips. With his back still turned to his brother he tried to school his facial expression and voice. 

"No," he said, "but you can help me." 

He turned around to look at Webb, shamelessly staring at his still dressed twin. So far, Webb had only removed his helmet, the rest of him was still clothed. Despite being as sweaty as Keegan, Webb looked calm and composed. Only the tent in the front of his suit gave away what he came in here to do. 

"Shouldn't you undress me? Seeing as I won," Webb said and moved closer towards Keegan. From the look in his eyes he was clearly admiring the golden skin on display. Keegan equally watched his brother. It didn't matter that they looked alike to most of the world, in his eyes Webb was the more handsome one. 

Keegan chuckled, a sound nobody got to hear outside the walls of their bedroom. They had a reputation to uphold, everything that happened behind these closed doors was not for the world to see. 

"Are you claiming your price brother?" Keegan asked, taking a step towards his twin. 

Webb had moved close enough for the brothers to breathe each other's air. For a moment there was nothing but silence between them; silence and their clothed erections pointing towards one another. 

"Maybe I am," Webb replied, starting to unzip his suit. It was gliding down his legs before Keegan could say another word, exposing his muscular body. 

"Undress," Webb ordered his brother who had silently observed him. "and then get on the bed. On all fours."

Keegan knew better than to not follow Webb's orders. Quickly, he stripped out of the suit and dropped his boxers; they were wet and ruined anyway. With a bouncing erection he crawled on the bed, his head held low and his legs spread wide enough for Webb to see his prize.

"Good boy," Webb said, moving behind his brother on the bed. Keegan knew his twin was staring at his spread legs and exposed hole, both of them knowing Keegan had never stood a chance at winning their match. Even if he could have beaten Webb normally, both of them were nearly equally skilled, he sure as hell couldn't have won with a vibrating plug inside of him. 

"Did you enjoy it? Trying to fight me when there was something buzzing inside of you? I could see it in your movements, every time you made a wrong step and that plug vibrated against your prostate oh so perfectly."

Webb sounded smug and Keegan just whimpered as his brother leaned closer, his breath hot on Keegan's skin. The anticipation of what his twin would do to him nearly killed him, but he knew Webb wouldn't appreciate him begging. Unless Webb told him otherwise, he was his prize to claim; his toy to enjoy. 

Suddenly Webb's fingers were on his cheeks, spreading them apart as if he wanted to see more of Keegan's hungry, abused hole. The air on this sensitive part of his body was cold, despite the hotness he was feeling otherwise. He was on fire, burning with desire for his brother, his need to be filled and taken overwhelming him. 

"I think this plug was a good idea. I think it kept you open, perfect for me to just slide in without having to prepare you first." 

Keegan knew what was about to happen, still his breath was knocked out of him when Webb pulled on the plug, pulled until he was left feeling empty. Instead something else was pressing against his opening, hot and hard. Without any hesitation Webb thrust inside his brother, sliding in all at once, until he bottomed out. 

Keegan moaned, unable to stay quiet. His cock, which had been hard ever since Webb had made him wear that plug hours ago, was weeping with the need to be touched, but Keegan knew better. Webb was not in the mood to make him come, if he wanted to, he had to do it with Webb's cock only. 

"Stretched all day and still so tight. What a prize you are indeed my dear brother."

Webb pulled back, only to push back in again, fucking Keegan quickly and merciless. Keegan's eyes rolled back with pleasure, his fingers clawing at the pillow as his brother used him to chase his own climax. Keegan knew Webb was close, he knew every single tell Webb had. After years of exploring one another and giving into their desire, he knew nothing got Webb as riled up as winning. Even if we won unfairly. 

"You feel so good around my cock, brother. Gonna come, gonna fill you up until you leak. Fuck," Webb moaned, his thrusts getting hectic and even harder. After one, two more thrusts, he stopped, emptying himself inside of Keegan with a growl. Feeling his brother shooting cum inside of him, his hard length perfectly pressed against his prostate, pushed Keegan over the edge as well. With a loud moan he came all over their sheets, trying to push his ass further back to impale himself even more on his brother's dick. Webb fucked him right through it, not stopping until they were both completely spent. 

"Keegan," Webb said, with only a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "You were a nice prize to claim." 

Keegan whimpered as Webb pulled out, unable to hold himself up anymore. He could feel Webb's cum leaking out of him, joining his own on the wet bed. He didn't know what Webb was doing behind him, and honestly, he didn't really care anyway. 

Webb was right, that had been a nice prize to claim, even though he had not been the one to claim it. But who knew, maybe next time, he would be the winner. After all, Webb wasn't the only one with some dirty tricks up his sleeve.


End file.
